Common injuries can involve tears of soft tissue, such as tendons and ligaments, and detachments of soft tissue from one or more underlying bones. As one example, the tendons at the ends of the rotator cuff muscles can become torn, leading to pain and restricted movement of the musculoskeletal system. The soft tissue can be conventionally re-attached to bone arthroscopically, for instance by driving bone anchors into the bone at a desired locations, and attaching separate strands of suture to each of the bone anchors and the soft tissue. Each of the separate strands of suture is then tied off to draw the soft tissue against the bone, thereby allowing reattachment of the soft tissue to the bone.
What is desired is an improved method and apparatus for attaching soft tissue to bone.